


Selene the Batgirl- Bloodmoon Breeding

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Bats, Blood Kink, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Netflix and Chill, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Tent Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Sequel to selene the batgirl. Technically a halloween special but can easily be made a non holiday sequel episode. Some netflix and bloodmon chill.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	Selene the Batgirl- Bloodmoon Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit if you choose to perform this.

[F4M] Selene the Batgirl- Blood Moon Breeding [Monstergirl][Batgirl][Werebat][GFE][Tsundere][loving][Sex in a Tent][Some Blood Play][Grinding][Breast Play][Riding][Missionary][Mating Press][Needy][In heat][Breeding][Impreg][2 Creampies][Aftercare][L-Bomb]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Controller buttons clicking. Can have some background noise of fighting game. Street fighter, MVC, Mortal Kombat etc etc]

(If youre a fan of Urbanboy732 youll understand some of these jokes)

Oh you gunna keep being a pussy and zoning? 

Nuh uh this ain't Kombat league

Stop.

Stop that. 

Cmon. 

Cmooooooon.

Block! Block!

COUNTER NUTPUNCH!

HA! YOU THOUGHT HIBBA!

PUNISH!

ooooff

NOW THATS ALOT OF DAMAGE!

[Mischievous giggle] 

HOW BOUT SOME MORE?!

FATAL BLOW![or another term you wanna use for an Ultra/Super move in a fighting game]

Don't try stupid risky moves like that when I'm PLUS bitch!

teabag time. [Rapid button presses]

ha. Suck my batdick shit for brains. 

Don't go blaming the lag on you being traaaaash just cuz you don't understand frames and punish windows.

[Listener comes in]

Oh hi baby. 

Oh sorry was I too loud? 

What? What do you mean I'm way more aggressive than normal toe thumbs?

Oh come off it with that crap. I'm always like this when I play. 

But anyway I'm glad youre home. 

Did you bring the stuff?

Cmon gimme gimme gimme. 

Hey! You know what I'm referring to, so don't play dumb with me toe thumbs. 

Gimme.Muh.YOGURT!

NO. no no no. No weaseling out of this. You made the bet when we played monopoly that you would win. Your unlucky ass landed on my boardwalk hotels. 

Now gimme that shit. 

[Happy squeal]

Yay. Premium organic mixed fruit yogurt. 

I gotta enjoy this in the best way. Gunna hang on my perch for this. 

[Metal clanking as she hangs upside down from her hanging bar]

[Sniffs and snorffs]

Ooooooo banana, orange, oh my god yes some strawberry in there too! This is gunna be good. 

WALTER be praised! 

Who's Walter? Oh just this youtube meme thing. Its a batty thing, you wouldn't get it. 

But anyway shoosh. Yogurt time. 

[Lips smacking and sucking as she eats her yogurt]

Soooo yummy. 

You did good boyfriend slave. Your queen is satisfactorily satisfied. 

Mmmmm yummy. so chunky chonk. 

[More chewy noises then Mouth full]

What? Something on my face?

SHUT UP! I'm not cute, I'm hungry. Piss off toe thumbs!

Although I will say. My tits do feel more heavy. 

Hey babe. Be honest, are my tits bigger? 

[Groan]

I don't need you to say "I like you the way you are"

I need you to be honest. Its just...its gotten harder to sleep upside down cuz of these. 

I mean I know they were decent before but I can swear they feel way bigger than they used to. 

And I think my hips got curvier? My shorts have been feeling a tiny bit more wedgie inducing. 

HEY! [giggles]

Watch where youre...[giggles] poking you idiot! Im hanging here.

[Fighting through her giggles] If you keep poking my tummy like that ill lose my grip. By grampybat Walter if you make me lose my grip and my yogurt I might actually go full vampire bat on you. 

[Enthusiatic giggles]

Ok stop. STOP!

[catching her breath back to her yogurt]

So what's the plan for tonight toe thumbs? We can't exactly go out to any parties. Stupid lockdowns. 

[Whiny]  
I've been wanting to fly so bad, but now everyone thinks they gunna catch the coof cuz of me. 

IM NOT A DAMN RONA FACTORY!

I just wanna fly around in peace, eat my yogurt, and do my job at the store.

[Under her breath]

And then come home and get my world rocked by my boyfriend. 

[Normal voice]

Oh nothing. You didn't hear a damn thing toe thumbs!

Hmmmm scary movies and watch the moon later huh?

Well...I guess. Kinda lame. But if its with you I suppose that's not too boring. As long as I got some yogurt too.

[Some time later]

[Can have some random horror movie playing](can also just improv your issues with any horror movies you enjoy watching to make this scene your own or make any other jokes you think of)

[Nomming her yogurt sounds throughout]

Oh cmon. Don't go in there. 

NO! Don't be stupid! No the killers in there!

Babe why are humans so stupid in these?

Why go TOWARDS the obvious scary sounds?

That just seems like bad writing. 

I mean why in the hell would they NOT take the gun?

And why is it always the virgin that makes it to the end?

[Sigh]

Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to heckle so much, its just...I feel so damn hot. 

Hm?

Hey why you feeling my forehead?

[Agitated groan]

Shut up I'm not sick with the coof you moron. You know for working in a demi human vet clinic you can be pretty damn dense.

No its not a fever toe thumbs. I just feel really damn hot. 

[Sigh] You know what maybe going outside and watching the moon might actually be a good idea. 

Been cooped up in the house so long I could use some fresh air on my wings. 

Wait, what do you mean there's a surprise?

Look unless you got me a bucket of strawberry-banana yogurt I doubt im gunna be that surprised. 

[Annoyed groan]

Ugh ok ok. I'll cover my eyes. 

I swear though if you try to jump scare me like some shitty animatronic, I'm scratching you with my talons.

[Walking outside door opening/sliding maybe some crickets chirping and walking on grass] 

Whew that cool air actually feels kinda nice. 

Yeah yeah I'm not peeking. 

[Surprised squeal]

Hey easy with those hands buster!

[Short pause]

Ok. Can I look now? 

Finally. 

Ummmmmm

A tent? Seriously? This is like really underwhelming toe thumbs. 

[Sigh]

Alright fine. Ill take a closer look. 

[Mumbling inspecting and poking the tent with her thumbs]

Huh. Well...it appears a lot roomier than it seems.

[Unzips tent]{can add mood music and add a comment on a little mp3 player or whatever}

Whoa. You pretty much made a whole bedroom in here. 

Lay down? Fine, fine. 

[Shuffling getting in and laying down getting herself comfy]

Oh...wow. a mesh screen to see the moon in the top of the tent. That's actually a really nice view. Hey the moons turning orange.

[Deep breath and exhale groans]

Damn it, still so fucking hot and my ears are twitching nonstop. Not even fanning myself with my wings helps much. 

Oh nothing toe thumbs just, the cool air's nice especially on my neck fur but I still feel really hot.

[Under her breath]

Maybe you should get in the tent too and snuggle your girlfriend.

[More assertive]

G-Get in here and snuggle me idiot! 

[Grumbles and starts cuddling ruffling bedsheets then pleased groans]

Mmmmmmm better. Big stupid human boyfriend pillow. 

Yeah I know I said I was feeling hot but let me cuddle you. 

[Soft breathing and mumbling getting your snuggles with random rapid sniffing]

Mmmmmm you smell nice and fruity. 

Yea. Fruity. I don't know if its your cologne or your soap or whatever. You just smell...like home. Everything I want. Everything I need. 

Mhm. Yea pet my ears please baby. 

[Content sighs. Get those scratchies]

Mmmmmm yea right there. Right behind....oh yea. 

That's it just keep scratching right there. 

[Giggle] you enjoy watchin my ears wiggle don't you?

Im just gunna wrap my leg around you. 

Yup. Super velcro bat grip. You're not going anywhere.

[More enthusiastic cuddling sounds]

Hey ummm show me your stupid cute face. Cmere I'll try no to scratch your with my thumbs. 

[Gentle affectionate kiss. Improv as long as you want]

Heh. Definitely gotten better with all the practice we've done since that first kiss huh? 

Oh? Not convinced? Well aren't we the smug sassy boy tonight. Guess maybe...I'll have to try a little harder then. 

[More forceful kissing. Improv]

You know I said your idea was kinda lame toe thumbs, but this isn't so bad. 

Watching dumb movies with my lovable idiot human and laying under the stars? Makes me not mind all the dirty looks I've been getting lately. 

Hey the moons turning red too. Cool. Huh a blood moon is what humans call it? Heh, Kinda metal. 

My colony just called it the big night sun when it turned red. 

Hmmm. Starting to look kinda mesmerized with the moon there toe thumbs. Kinda forgetting you got something else just as good or better to look at. 

[Giggles shuffling straddling]

You got your cute batgirl girlfriend all to yourself ontop of you. So what is the better view?

That moon or me? 

[Playful giggle] oh you're not sure huh?

Maybe I need to motivate you more?

What if I...took off my shirt?

[Playful chuckle]

I guess these are a better view huh? 

Here grab a good handful toe thumbs. 

[Soft moans getting tits played with. Improv]

See? Told you they felt bigger. 

Just massage them like that baby. 

Mhmmm. Just get a nice squeeze and get those palms to work.

[Soft gasp] Wait don't pinch so hard my nipples are really sensitive!

[Moans getting them nipples played with. You know your sounds, have fun]

Just...damn it just lick them please?

That's...ohhhh much better. 

Yea just keep...sucking like that. 

For a dense dummy you look cute sucking. Maybe you're the vampire. Just kidding. 

[Gasping moan and giggle]

Ohhhh nipping the batnipple now are we? 

Can't leave that kinda challenge untested. 

Lets hook my thumbs under that aaaaand...oops. Where did that shirt of yours go? [Giggle]

Hmmmm. Such a sexy dumb human with such a cute neck. 

[Hungrily] Would just need to give one.nice. BITE!

[Moaning biting and sucking]

[Pulls away licking her lips]

Sorry baby. Don't know what came over me. 

Its just, I'm so hot and every pore on my skin is screaming and my ears are ringing and looking at you I just cant help but want you all to myself. 

I need all of you. ALL of you. 

[Aggressive kissing and biting and moaning. Improv as you do hun.]

Grabs my hips toe thumbs. Grind me on you. 

Let me get another taste of your blood. I need those tangy kisses.

[Kiss as much as you want]

Normally I'd get squeamish thinking bout blood, being a fruit bat and all. However your blood tastes so good off your lips.

[More intense kissing and biting and moaning]

Grind me harder toe thumbs. 

[Gasp] uggghhh yea scratch my back. Shit I feel even hotter after that. 

Harder. Grind me harder and drag your nails deep down my back. Mark me in those streaks. Ill just bury my thumbs in your neck and...

[Needy moans grinding and enjoying getting clawed]

I feel your cock against me. You're hot too. I want that baby. I fucking NEED that. 

Take your damn pants off dumbass. You know I can't with just my thumbs. 

[Heavy breathing watching listener undress and urging them to undress faster]

Oh god...you look so fucking sexy. 

I gotta get outta these shorts.

[Frustrated groans unable to get her shorts off]

Damn it. Just Fumbling trying to undo my shorts. Screw it. Rip them. 

Yea you fucking heard me toe thumbs. This isn't even a favorite pair so just do it. 

RIP THEM YOU SEXY BASTARD AND FUCKING GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE!

[Rip]

[Heavy breathing]

God I'm dripping. Fuck and your cock felt so good when I was grinding it. 

[Pounces listener kissing and heavy breathing. Really get that HUNGRY HORNY in there ladies.]

Damn it stop teasing me with the rubbing. Im beyond drenched just grab my hips and sit me on that thing!

[Shuddering moan sitting on cock]{wet sounds optional}

Ahhh god. So good. So full. I've been needing this so bad. 

[Slow riding and moaning and panting. Improv]{wet sounds optional}

So...good. 

Just let me do it baby. 

Let me take you. Take all of you. 

You're stretching me so much. 

Give me more of that...heat...[laugh of realization]

Of course. I'm in heat. 

Too late to stop now. I NEED you baby. 

[Needy Moan riding harder. Improv do you]{wet sounds}

Youre...stretching me so god damn good. 

Grab my hips. BUCK UP INTO ME!

Good... so god damn good. Get DEEPER!

[Needy moaning and panty kissing]

That's the spot baby. Push up into me. 

Get as deep as you can. 

Right...to...the...hilt!

YES! God your so hot inside me. 

Give it to me baby. Give me my favorite creamy treat!

I want it so bad. 

Cum. Cum. Cum inside me!

I'll squeeze extra hard like a good girl so just fill me please!

[Have a nice cum here. Enjoy yourself.]

[Panting]

So. God damn good. Feels so warm and messy inside me. 

[Kisses]

More...I need more. 

[Excited shreik]

Oh so determined getting me on my back. 

Guess the urge hit you too toe thumbs? 

Do it then. Fuck me. Fill me. 

Breed me. 

[Needy moans and panting. Improv all you want being a needy girl]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm fuck. Thats it. Pound into me. 

Churn up that cum you shot in me. 

Cover every inch of my pussy in it. 

Then cum inside me again.

This itch. This intense burning inside me won't go away until you give me your cum. 

I fucking NEED your cum baby!

You'll fill me full to the brim won't you?

Overflow me huh?

Good that's what I want. 

Now ram into me and put your cum where it belongs!

[Louder needy to primal moans. Improv do you get as loud or whiney as you like. Make those listeners cum]{wet sounds optional}

Aaaah shit. Fuck yea lift my legs up. Grab my ankles. 

Give me that mating press!

Deeper! Deeper! YES!

Don't hold back. You know I can take it!

Break my bratty bat pussy toe thumbs. 

Fucking fill me up with everything you have!

Breed me. Breed me. Please. 

I need it so god damn bad make the itch go away!

Please im so close and youre so close. I feel you throbbing so much. 

Push in as deep as you can and impregnate me!

Do it. Do it. Cum with me. Cum with me. 

[Orgasm. Go as primal and needy as you want. Improv as you like]{wet sounds optional}

Aftercare  
[Heavy breathing/panting]

Oh god so much...so much cum. 

Mmmmm feels so good. 

No don't pull out!

[Soft moan coming down and listener pulling out]

Oh i love feeling it drip out of me. 

Admiring your handiwork huh? [Out of breath giggle]

Cmere sexy dumbass. Just lay on me for a bit. 

I wanna feel you against me. I need some more snuggles. 

[Content sighs get your aftercare snuggles]

This...wasn't such a bad time to spend halloween.

I'm just gunna wrap you in my wings and hold you to me. Lets just take a nap under the blood moon until it passes. 

Maybe we can go again after we wake up. Gotta make sure we start that colony properly after all. 

Happy Halloween toe thumbs. I love you. 

[Kiss and exhale relaxing for sleepytime]

End.


End file.
